Confused
by Kyou No Yume
Summary: I lyk pie..yes this is my summary. Confused rite? Then READ THIS! :D -Kami-chan Story of Sun Heija and her problems...-Kyou-chan a shugo chara epic asian drama fanfic. This story is based off shugo chara but 50% fictionpress material.
1. 4 years ago

4 years ago

Kyou: Hihi! I'm Kyou! Please read this first, seriously. Okay, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice! I' m going to put a little twist to it, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko are two separate people, and I'm adding an original character. Kami-chan is going to help me with this story in some later parts …..how do I know??? Well, it's because I wrote this story in a notebook, I'm on chapter 13 now and have already started the sequel. So, ENJOY! Or not. Don't own Shugo Chara!

Sunni's POV(4 years ago)

"....And up next is Sun Heija and Nadeshiko Fujisaki!" I heard an applause run through the crowd. There's Mom!....and Nagihiko....*sigh*... WAIT! Snap out of it, Sunni! HE'S the reason you're up here anyway!!....That nut....

*flashback*

"Everyone! As you all know, we're having the annual talent show next week, and I expect for all of you to sign up!" Our teacher smiled.  
"Nadeshiko, you're an AMAZING dancer! You should sign up!" I said.  
"Yeah, you should do it!" Nagihiko shouted from across the room....stalker. "But it would be better if...YOU played the piano while she dances!" he said, pointing at me.  
"I don't think that's such a good idea...."  
"Aw....c'mon, for me?" Ten-year-old ladie's man say what? Is he REALLY asking me that question?  
"ARE YOU REALLY ASKING ME THAT QUESTION?"  
"Come on , Sunni!" Nadeshiko blurted, with her 'Do this for me?' look.  
"Fine....." Nagihiko, I blame you.

*flashback ends*

Now I really have to do my best!

___________________AFTER THE PERFORMANCE____________________  
I can't believe that actually went well.

"Hey, Nade?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I made you this." It was a red ribbon with sakura flowers on the ends." But, why?"  
I took a deep breath..."I'm leaving for South Korea tomorrow. I'm sorry."

_________________________AT THE AIRPORT_______________________

"Sorry, I have to go to the restroom. Be right back!" Nadeshiko said as she ran.  
I glanced at Nagihiko...he was....BLUSHING?!?!  
"What's up?" I asked him.  
He grabbed my hand and put something in it. Something cold.... I opened my palm and saw a silver bracelet with a heart in the middle of of it.  
"What's THIS for?" I asked him  
"Ilikeyou!" He said quickly. What?!?!?!  
"P.A.: FLIGHT 21 now boarding." My mom grabbed my hand before I could say anything......and we went our different ways from then on.....

END of POV

Kyou: So? I know it sucks!!! Just keep reading! It gets more interesting! Anything to say, Aika?

Aika: **munch, munch** Popcorn.

Kyou: Well, okay then, for now, BYE-BYE-BU!!!!


	2. Sunni at Seiyo

Kyou: Haizu-chii!!!! 2nd chapter of my epic asian drama!! xP

Sunni's POV (on the plane)

Hey, Journal. sup?

I'm on my way to Japan now. Seiyo Academy, here I come! I don't know WHAT to expect this school year...maybe I'll see some old friends. Being famous in South Korea, I just hope no one recognizes me.

"Whatcha writin'? Taylor, my chara, asked.  
"I guess I'm just nervous."  
"Why? You think you'll see Nagihiko again? Max,my other chara said, out of the blue.  
"WHAAT? PSH! Watchu talkin' 'bout? I know nothing!!!PSH! PSH. psh." like I always say, DENY, DENY, DENY!!! Deny 'till the day you die!  
"Wait, how would you know about him? You weren't around when I lived in Japan." I asked suspiciously.  
"......well.....", Taylor hesitated  
That's right, you little liar, I'm putting you on hot spot.  
"We kind of looked in your diary...." Ahem. You mean journal?  
"That's an invasion of privacy! Even for a chara!"  
"Well....we saw more than that actually....",protested Max, "...you say his name in your sleep..."  
"Oh......I DO NO SUCH THING!! Give me your proof!" I demanded.  
They brought out a tape recorder with a tape labeled "Hei-Sun's true love" inside it.  
"Ehehehe...nevermind, I want no proof."

End of POV  
_____________________MEANWHILE AT SEIYO ACADEMY______________  
Tsukasa's POV (In his office)

YAYAYAYAYAYYAYYYAYY!!!! Sun Heija, the popstar, coming here! But then again, being a grown-up, like myself, I should be calmer...Stay calm, calm, calm, calm. Deep breaths, deep breaths.

*Knock, knock* She's here!!!  
I open the door.  
"Tsukasa-san." Oh, it's just Tadase. "When is our new student coming?"  
I wish I knew.  
"I haven't seen her yet."  
*Knock, knock* AaAaAaAaAaAaAHHHHH!!!!!! It's her!! "Tadase, can you please open the door?"  
Yaya? " YAYA WANTS TO SEE SUN HEIJA!!!" She shouted, slamming the door behind her.  
"I'm sorry, Yaya, but she's not here ye-"  
*knock, knock*  
I will COMMIT SUICIDE if that's not her. I open the door. Great. A girl scout.  
" Hello, sir. would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?"  
"Not interested." I slammed the door in her face." Tadase, get my gun."  
*knock, knock* "Are you sure you don't want some?" the girl scout asked.  
"NO!!" and I slammed the door once again. "Tadase, get me a lawyer, I might need one in case of court arguments of murder." (A/N: I'm just really bored!! Really sorry he's OOC.)  
*Knock, knock* "We don't want your *beep, bleep* cookies!!!!!"  
"Tsukasa, I don't have cookies."  
Oh. Hi, Sunni… hehehehe...

END of POV

Kyou: Lots of random things go into your head when you get writer's block...


	3. Breathless

Kyou: Hi, guys! You ready for this? Don't own! Oh, yeah forgot to mention this is AU! So please be nice!!

Sunni's POV

"We're here, Sunni." Rima told me. "Your room is upstairs."

"Thanks." I replied.

I went to my room and plopped ma stuffs on the floor. "AHHHH!!!!! It's so good to be home!" I sighed as I looked in the mirror. Oh, man. The first day of school can REALLY put a toll on you. I noticed my short black hair was sticking out to every direction, my eyes are totally mismatched as always, and that my braid is so not a braid anymore. I sat down on the nearest chair possible and took out my journal.

Hi, Journal,

You know what? School wasn't that bad… and I "supposedly" made new friends. There was Amu, who had 4 freakin' charas! Yaya… just… WOW. Rima was there, but that's not much a surprise, I mean, she IS my cousin, staying at her house, helloiz? The biggest surprise of all was actually… Nagihiko.

**Flashback**

"Hello. Is this Nikaidou-sensei's class?"

"Why, yes. Yes it is. Oh, you must be our new student! Everyone, please welcome, Park Hye Sun. Park-san, do you mind sitting next to Fujisaki-kun? Over there, In the back." HOLD UP!!!! Fujisaki? KUN???? As in… Nagihiko?!?!?

(A/N: The desks are grouped in two.)

I sat right beside, and sure enough it was him. Then Nikaidou-sensei went on with his lecture. And for once, I was actually bored. After a few minutes I noticed Nagihiko writing on paper… notes, maybe? Wait, no.

I read what he wrote… apparently, it was for me.

(A/N: Italic is Sunni, Nagihiko is bold)

**Hey, Sunni. Long time no see.**

_Hi…? Dude, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Europe? What happened?_

**I stayed.**Well, no, duh. I can see that.

Why is that?

**Because I heard you were coming**_**…**_(A/N: And here be the Sunnihiko fluff)

I saw him blush as he wrote this…

So then, where are you staying?

**At my cousin… Ikuto's!**

**flashback ends**

End of POV

Nagihiko's POV

Man, oh, man! What happened between Sunni and me was so...!

**Flashback**

**RING**

"Oh, there's the bell!" I exclaimed, as I was extremely nervous about lying to my old friend.

I told her I was staying at Ikuto's house! Damn it, man! Is that the best I could do?!?!?

I sprinted out to the hallway, only to find Sunni right beside me.

After all these years, you'd think a person would grow. She's still pretty short, a little taller than Rima, but still, short.

"Hey, Nagihiko!!!"

"Huh?" I turned, only to run into a trash can.

"Ehehehe… sorry?" Sunni said as she held out her hand. " What were you thinking about? Are you in LOOOOVE?"

I just blushed.

"OH MY GOSH!!! YOU ARE!!! Who is it?" Sunni asked, attracting unwanted attention, "What's her name?"

I played dumb. "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Just admit it already!" Then she went up, close to my face… I could feel my heart beating faster and faster…I can't breathe…(A/N: I can't breathe, I can't breathe. Nareul joyeooneun neukkimi, shirchi anha! xD) she closed her eyes and whispered… "Psyche!" she laughed.

I could feel the presence of charas nearby, but I think they're just mine.

"Well, see ya!" she shouted as she ran toward the exit.

**End of flashback**

END of POV

* * *

Kyou: I improved some stuff, and increased my level of unpredictability. So, yeah… and if y'all are wondering, no, Sunni does NOT work for Easter.


	4. Ramune for breakfast

Kyou: Check out my new slogan, "I don't care what you say, I'll post it anyway! SO, SUCK. ON. THAT!!!" Don't you just love it? xD

Rima's POV

I woke up this morning, hearing this annoying Korean song!!! Now it's stuck in my head!!

_I got you babe, I call,  
I call it chocolate love  
Neoreul wonhae, gajilrae  
Dalkom dalkom oh chocolate love_

(A/N: Don't worry, Rima. You're not the only one who's got it stuck in their head. .)

There's just no end to Sunni's weirdness!

**Flashback**

I went downstairs after I finished my homework, only to find Sunni… talking to the wall.

I overheard her saying , "I'm slowly losing my mind~", then she started knocking, and whispering to the wall, "Hey. You've been starving too? For how long? Really? 365 days, you say? That's a long time!" I guess she's hungry.

"Hey, Sunni. You want to get something to eat?"

"I sure do, Rima, but why would I go buy food if there's some right here." She said as she grasped some air, "Can't you see them? Can't you see the pizza, fried chicken, and hamburgers?"

(A/N: Oh. Gosh. Someone help her. I was inspired to put this after I saw this Korean TV show called Manwon Happiness featuring SeungRi and Yoona, so hilarious!)

"C'mon, let's go to the ramen shop." I said as I grabbed my bag. (A/N: I feel uncomfortable typing "purse".)

"Ramen with GRAVY?!?!?!" Uh, what?

**END of Flashback**

But then again, she's been starving for 4 days now.

Ah. Finally. The song's changing. Oh, crap…

END of POV

Sunni's POV

Oh my gosh. WHY G-DRAGON?!?!?!

_I can't breathe (hah hah)  
I can't breathe (hah hah)  
I can breathe no more (yeah)_

I immediately went to the iPod dock and shut it off.

OMG. That could've been REALLY awkward!!!

I walked downstairs. It's about 9:00 a.m. right now, luckily, there's no school today. I went to the fridge and took out some Ramune. Hehe… Ramune for breakfast.

"Really? Ramune for breakfast?" said a small voice from behind me.

I turned and saw Rima glancing at me like there's a problem.

"I suck at cooking." I shrugged." So… what's up with you and Nagihiko?"

She blushed. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the way you two look at each other. C'mon. Don't deny it. You KNOW you have feelings."

"What about you?" she countered," I know you like him too."

"Uh… not really. I think he used to like me… but that's changed now. He fell for you already." I said as I sipped from the bottle.

"How did you know he liked you?" she asked… in a sort of jealous tone.

I hesitated. "He… uh… gave me a bracelet."

"Do you… oh, I don't know… still HAVE it?"

I held out my wrist, revealing the silver bracelet Nagihiko gave me a few years ago.

"Oh… It's pretty." she said.

AWKWARD…..

END of POV

Kyou: Okay, tell me, someone, did this suck or what??

I got bored so… yeah. Next chapter we will reveal my other OC.

Chin Ji: Hi, guys! I'm--

Kyou: HEY!!! I said NEXT chapter!!!


	5. HEEEERE'S CHIN JI!

Kyou: Hi!!! I'ma be back! Out of my emo corner!!! So, Iza… have you been watching Manwon Happiness?

Izanami: Not exactly…

Kyou: That's what I thought. Anyway, today I'm introducing my other OC… Chin Ji!!! Hey, listen or in this case, read: If you've read this story in my notebook, you're not gonna get this.

* * *

Chin Ji's POV (at the airport)

Ah. Finally here. Hinamori residence. I'm going to be staying here for the next 5 years or so. I fixed my hair walked up to the door. I feel like a chick.

**stupid imitation of a doorbell HERE**

**open sesame!…uh… door.**

"Konbanwa." I said, smiling. I saw a girl with pink hair and a younger girl right next to her." Boku wa namae ga Chin Ji." I said as I held out my hand. I think I said it wrong.

"Oh! You must be the guy my uncle adopted! Come on in!" she said in Japanese. "I'm Amu, by the way." I don't know half of WHAT she just said. I'm still learning Japanese.

"Ha…ji…me…mashite, Amu-chan." I tried to say.

"Oh, yeah. You don't speak Japanese." I think that's what she said.

"Oh, my, this is a problem." A small voice said. Then I saw it. A little green Shugo Chara came up from behind her.

OH! Why didn't I think of that? G can speak Japanese!!!

"G!" I said. Then he came out from his egg.

"What now, man? I was takin' a nap!"

" I need you to chara-change."

I looked up at Amu, she looked kinda confused. "Chotto." I said.

END of POV

Amu's POV

"Look, oneechan!" Ami shouted. " He has a Shugoi Chara!" (A/N: LAMAO.)

I looked up and saw a chara with white-blonde hair, a red ball cap, and an oversized shirt.

(A/N: Just sayin' I wrote this when I was SUPER obsessed with G-Dragon, so G is wearing what GD was wearing in a live performance of "Hello ft. Dara"… in case you wanted an example.)

And at that, a red ball cap appeared on his head.

"Uh… sorry you had to see that. Anyway, what'cha say?" Wait, he's speaking Japanese?

"Wait… did you just speak Japanese?"

"Yeah. Why? I'm in Japan aren't I?"

"Sorry, it's just cause… nevermind. So… you have a chara?"

"Yeah, well so do you. I can see her right there. Right next to you."

I turned to my left and saw Su there. "Su! I told you to stay up stairs!"

"I'm sorry, Amu-chan. I just wanted to meet our new friend." she said.

"Ahem." Huh? Oh, Chin Ji. "Can I come in? It's kinda the middle of winter, and…"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I said, blushing. "Um, come in."

I'm home alone tonight. My parents are still at work, and I had to babysit Ami.

END of POV

Chin Ji's POV

"Oneesan!" the younger girl called out to me. "What's your name?"

"My name? Well, you tell me, what's your name?" I told her.

"My name is Ami. I'm in kinder!" she beamed.

"I'm Chin Ji. I'm in 7th grade!"

"So am I." Amu said. "Oh, are you going to go to Seiyo?"

I nodded.

"That's good!"

"Why?"

"Oh, there's another Korean who goes there.(A/N: Sorry if that was kinda racist.) Maybe she can teach you Japanese."

"Well, I guess I'll see her tomorrow!"

END of POV

Kyou: So…? How's you guys think of Chin Ji? This is just an intro, but yeah I KNOW!!! THIS CHAPTER WAS LAME!!!


End file.
